Crash and Burn Now and Gone
by TailsPandR'sPlace
Summary: The Mission that went Horribly Wrong. No one knows what happened and only one person knows but they are unconcious. Will they find out what happened? Will the person wake up? Seiftis
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII owns it characters. You may think that sounds weird but it does. Lol! You know what I mean. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think. Well, here it is:

A blanket can be of many things. First of all its warmth on a cold winters night. Its a comfort tool for little children who are scared and even for those who are tired. It can also be a kinds imagination tool for the pretending of camping or just a fort in the jungle.

But a blanket isn't always the protection needed. Sometimes it may be something more. It may be a someone or someones that can help when the whole world crashes down and the pressure cannot be taken anymore.

It may be a whole life changing situation and the only thing you want to expect is the uncertainty and hope everything could go better. It could be a surprise and the unexpected change could help.

Only one survived, survived atleast for now. They were the only one who was able to be tranfered back to Balamb Garden. With injuries of tons of blood they were not awake. All weapon and junction stripped away they were left useless lying in a puddle of blood; their blood and comrades blood.

It was very sad, really because one person survived and nobody knows what happened except the person unconcious and injured to extreme.

**The Mission That Went Wrong**

Dr Kadowaski sighed sadly at the bandaged fallen SeeD who was the only one that made it back out of a mission which looked horrible. All the fallen and they werethe only one alive in their blood and puddles of all the rest of their comrades blood. They were the only one that survived, for now because they were unconcious and could not say anything, and they were the only one who knew what happened. If they did not wake up then no one would know what happened, or could get the answer to the mysterious question: Where did all the weapons and junctions go? There was no sign their own weapon was used against them but of another weapon and theirs was taken and so was their junction. There was no sign of people.

Their mission was very simpe: a forest of monsters they had to destroy them because they were dangeriously close to entering the nearest city and harming the people. A simple mission like this wouldn't leave a massucure like this because the monsters were so simple to defeat by the SeeDs but not the people because there were just to many for the people so the government decided to get some strong hired help, miltary help.

The help came and the help fell down. Being gone for so long they sent a search party out for them and found all the lifeless bodies. But checking just to make sure they looked for the pulse to see if anyone was hanging on and found one. They were the one brought back first because it was a chance to save them. They were sent somewhere else to be tested or to try anything to see what happened.

Seifer Almasy stood in the doorway of Balamb Garden's Informary to await and grab the attention of Dr. Kadowaski who walked from the rooms to her desk.

Seifer Almasy, a person less than his former self was still very violent but calm had the old qualities of his former self. He didn't speak and mostly kept to himself. Returning on his own he answered to no one, but of the few people he respected becuase they respected him even though they tried to kill him in his possessed state. Thw whole thing about him is another long story that isn't importent right now which will be saved for another day.

Dr. Kadowaski didn't catch the sigh of Seifer until she caught movement in the corner of her eye.

"Is there a problem Almasy," the old doctor of Balamb said to Seifer as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She wondered what time it was, but knew it was late becuase all the lights in the halls of the surrounding fountain were dim. But it must've been late because it was quiet and Seifer came around.

Mostly every night he came to the Informary and usually bothered the doctor and talked. It wasn't bother in the way that it was bad, but it was of a younger person going to visit someone older and hang around and break out slang or some rude comment that people, only close people that knew each other for a long time can say and it would be fine.

The question was always asked and he would give a sarcastic remark and invite himself in. If she wasn't sitting at her desk he would sit at her desk and read her papers sarcastically.

"My problem is being here," he said currently wishing he had his grey trench coat because he was feeling very cold and the coat was huge and warm. Where it was at the moment he had no clue.

"You came here on your own," she said. Scratching the back of her hair she yawned and put her glasses back on.

"I don't mean it like that," he said. He sat on top of her desk and looked at a paper, "I just want to get out there and kill the enemy," he said while grazing through the paper.

Tearing his attention from it he scrunched up his face as if he was thinking, "I've been following a rumor about that, a mission that most cadets are calling: The Mission that Went Horribly Wrong, because they say that only one survived and that a little monster bit their ear off," he said recalling what he heard and wondering why the old doctor suddenly started to laugh. He was just clueless. He didn't keep attractive attention to it, but followed it. He wasn't in it so that meant it wasn't his problem. It sounded painful to get your ear bitten off and the woman across from him laughed.

"I don't see whats so funny about it," Seifer said, "Aren't you taking care of them, he questioned.

She lost her laughter and her face dropped into sadness so she looked toward the way where the survivior was laying down.

"Seifer, I don't mean the reason I laughed because of that, its just that I laughed at how fast a rumor starts around here and then spreads," she spoke in a normal tone as if just a friendly conversation but then turned serious and sad, "And yes, I am the one who is taking care of them," came out and she just went over to a cabinet to fakely look for something so he wouldn't see her facial expression.

Seifer got off the desk and sat in the chair. He could feel the aura radiating off of her and it was heavily downing his mood. Feeling left in the dark something else must've been going on because in a way he could feel it just not know what it was that was wrong.

"What exactly happened," he questioned.

"Only one survived out of thirty five," she said sadly and sighed. Leaving the fake search she went back over to him.

"It was a simple mission to destroy the monsters of the forest and they were all massucured with their weapons and junction taken. There was no sign of what happened except the SeeD cadets in pools of blood."

Seifer was actually liking this. Only one survived so they must've been strong. It was probably Squall. Seifer would probably bet anything that it was him, "So who was the lucky one."

Dr. Kadowaski turned and gritted her teeth. Oh course he wanted to know who was the one. Sighing she asked him to follow her and he did.

With her sudden stop he bumped into her and stopped and looked. He couldn't believe what he saw; who he saw.

In the white,peaceful,serile room in the clean bed layed a woman;Quistis Trepe. She was the only survivior out of thirty-five on a simple mission that turned into a mysterious massucure. She had bandages on the arm that was above the blanket. The bandages covered her whole arm and hand. Blood seeped through them and it was a darker shade than normal.

Her face, the bruised scratch on her cheek was cleaned but still there. Her lip had swollen up and her eyes were bruised.

Her hair was down and shingled which was a mess, and would probably have to be cut off. Her beautiful blonde locks would be cut because they were already a mess from the mission.

Thats if she ever woke up.

The bandaged hand surrounded something. She cuddled a teddy bear. The bear,a dark brown had bigger ears than necessary.

Seifer looked at Dr. Kadowaski.

"Why does she need a bear, shes a soldier for crying out loud," he said. He wasn't asking if she was ok or anything he was more worried about the bear.

Dr. Kadowaski jabbed him.

"I gave her the bear. Its for comfort because when she wakes up-"

"If," Seifer corrected her and walked into the room and looked at her as if not believing it.

"When she wakes up," she spoke over him a little louder, "Shes gonna wanna have it because Headmaster Squall is, or others I suppose are going to question her and bombard her. Shes not gonna want that. She may not exactly know what had happened. Its so terrible," she said to Seifer and stayed at the entrance to the area. Seifer walked over to her and looked. He stared.

"I guess I should'nt be here IF," he emphased, "she wakes up because I will just be something else that will be bombarded on her and her dest-" he stopped talking.

"Hmm?" the doctor questioned.

He looked at her again and sat down next to the bandaged arm.

Wow. This was the lady who taught him. They grew up together and she was very bossy and Squall obsessed. Boy, Squall was going to want to know and the minute she wakes up shes not gonna first find out where she was but be demanded to tell what she knew.

The thought for Seifer got him mad. He had become like that ever since he became Headmaster.

"Don't tell anyone when she wakes up," he said with his mind changed from "If" to "When."

"They will find out," she said, "I have no charge of that."

"Yes you do," he shouted at her. Shouted at her as if she wasn't someone higher than him. Shouted as if she was doing something wrong.

"Its not my place. Goodnight Seifer," she said and left him there to be angry. Left him there to sit with a life hanging in the balance.

Awward room. He was with someone he betrayed and he use to put down. He critized her skills.

Still looking at her he didn't forget about how he had just put an insulted remark on Dr. Kadowaski, but it wasn't the main concern for him at the moment, she was. He didn't understand why they were making such a big deal of it. She didn't like she was in a terrible situation that would scar her and give her nightmares, or turn her off from fighting and serving for the rest of her life. She had on a long-sleeved dark blue shirt which covered the bandage on her arm but was folded up her arm. Maybe she had been in the Informary for a while, or days.

Seifer felt really out of the loot. He didn't know what was going on anymore and he used to be on top of everything since he was the Head of the Discipilnary Commitee along with his two good friends Raijin and Fuijin who were still out there fishing and what not on their own. Seifer didn't even tell them that he was leaving. It was something he had to do on his own because he had to make something on his own.

Enough about himself, he thought, what was he going to do for the rest of the night. He still looked at her then around her. A table tray layed next to her bed had her most usual item, her clip except it was broken. She must've had like ten because once it broke when he was in her class, she had the same kind the next day.

The thing next to it was her glasses, broken too, half infact but the glass was still intact only impacted with dirt. Next to it was two earring, little ones, Seifer though. Maybe they weren't earrings. They could always be tiny bullets.

But next to them were bullets. Two bullets still fresh. They weren't fired and were clean and shiny.

Studying them, he snatched them off the tray and put them in his pocket. Whatever she was doing with them, or why she had them nobody would no about them so nobody had to ask. It would make their time harder and with him taking them they wouldn't have to bother her with something.

Bothering her, it became his concern. She would probably go into shock the minute she woke up. She would'nt be bombarded and he would make sure of that.

He had to protect her. He had to become her knight even though it was an easy situation.

He never thought he'd have to do that in his life. That was the plan: Protect her until she got up and was well.

Thats it.

Hope you liked the first chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think. Should I continue? Should I not? Should I just go to school and jump off it? You tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dang, I got no love. :( Oh well to the few people who read here is another chapter.

Opening her eyes to the bright rays of sunshine outside the window. Quistis felt the pain of her mission everywhere in her body, but the parts that really got to her were her head and bandaged arm. They panged and burned in a strange sort of way. She really couldn't move but maybe after a few hours of being awake she would be able to get up.

Sitting up she looked around the morning lit room of the Imformary. She didn't remember getting there, or how long she was there. Looking around her eyes fell on Seifer who was sitting in the only chair in the room reading a book.

That was a sight for sore eyes, sore being an understatement, he was really ingrossed in it, but she wanted his attention.

"Seifer," she said.

That one simple word made him fully alert and he dropped the book on the floor and looked at her for a moment without an ounce of emotion on his face. It was best described as a stare before he actually smiled. At a lost of her words he mustered, "Your alive."

She nodded and then got comforable again, and noticing the bear in her bed she picked it up with her good hand and held it to her side. She closed her eyes a moment as if she was exhausted for saying one word.

"So how are the others," she questioned eyes still closed.

"Others?" he questioned. He knew that there weren't any others, but she didn't know. How much did she know? Maybe she didn't know nothing at all.

"Yes," she said.

"Your the only one they brought back." he said and stood up.

Her eyes opened wide and she sat up. Then she started thinking because her eyes stood still.

Seifer went over to her bed and sat down on the side and shook her lightly. He knew she wasn't thinking but about to go into shock.

"Quistis, snap out of it," he said.

"I-"

Before she could finish that statement her room was bombarded by Squall and a few other what looked to be important people. They all had the site infront of them of Seifer holding on her shoulders and her looking down very sadly.

"Seifer leave now," Squall said and he went over to the bed and stood infront of them.

"Quistis Trepe we need you to tell us what exactly happened and how there could've been such a massucure for such a simple mission."

Quistis looked at them all. One had a notebook and pen as if to write everything she said, one had a camera thinking that he was going to take pictures of her, and if he flashed that camera once he was going to get it once she was able to walk again.

She did the only thing she thought of that she would probably regret later: she refused to answer and turned her head to the side that faced the wall.

"Quistis Trepe," he said, "You have no right to refuse that order. I am headmaster of this school, and you will respect my order. If you should refuse-,"

As he went on her blood boiled. He obviously doesn't have eyes, she thought because of her condition he could give her more time.

-"You will be restrained and locked up for a crime that you may have commited, if-"

"Headmaster Squall," she held up her good hand making the bear fall onto the floor which Seifer happily kicked under her bed. He still didn't like the bear and felt that she didn't need it.

"I just woke up to find out that I am the only one who has survived from the few of us Soldiers left. I need the time to myself," then she raised her voice up a few, "I will tell you when I'm ready, and if you feel differently restrain me or whatever because at this point I dont care," and all the while without a wimper tears fell from her eyes.

Squall looked at her then shifted his gaze to Seifer.

"One week," he said and and dismissed all his men.

"If I'm here," she said, puting her bad arm under the blankets and using her good hand she moved the blanket over her face and blubbered like a baby until Dr. Kadowaski entered the room.


End file.
